The present invention relates to a floor cushion with a seat back. More specifically, the present invention relates to a floor cushion with a seat back having excellent ease of storage and designed for improving heat preservation by adjusting the cushion size to a chair or increasing its fitting property.
Generally, an air conditioner is operated during the summer season in a place of work, etc. to lower the temperature. However, in case of any excessively high cooling, people sometimes feel a strong coldness at the waist and, especially with women, it was often the case to harm their health with excessive cooling of the waist.
From that point of view, a floor cushion has been proposed that has a seat back for protection against cold. The seat back is provided from both sides toward a rear part of a seat portion, in a way to surround the waist, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-271428.
However, this conventional floor cushion having the seat back provided standing, in fixed state, from the seat portion, presents problems such as inconvenience of storage, unfit size for mounting on an armchair, impossibility of adjusting to a user's constitution, drop of heat preservation in case of poor fitting, etc.